


I need a favor

by TigerLily (Samifery)



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samifery/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh,” Tom managed after a long moment and bit his lip, glancing quickly at Mark like he was making sure he still had his full attention. “You know how I’m turning forty this year and uh… I have to… I need you to give me a prostate exam,” Tom blurted the last bit out in a jumble of words, blushing furiously as the words left his mouth and closing his eyes like he was praying for a lightning to strike him down right at this very second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a favor

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is the weirdest shit ever. It was originally supposed to be dirty porn, but it turned out into this weird ass kind of fluffy sex. Wasn't sure if I should even publish it, but oh well. Good luck.

“I need a favor.”

Mark looked up from his iPhone questioningly at Tom’s voice. The guitarist was fidgeting nervously and looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him right then and there. He wasn’t meeting Mark’s eyes and for a moment Mark wondered if he had actually said anything. Mark cocked an eyebrow and answered; “shoot.”

Mark watched Tom sit down next to him gingerly and fiddle with the hem of his Love t-shirt without a word. Something in his demeanor reminded Mark of Tom when he was younger, when they were traveling from venue to venue in their little van trying to make things happen for them. The sly shyness had never really left his best friend, but it had been a while since Mark had seen him act so uncomfortable and agitated. He waited patiently for Tom to finally open his mouth and talk, his brow rising just a little bit higher when the silence continued.

“Uh,” Tom managed after a long moment and bit his lip, glancing quickly at Mark like he was making sure he still had his full attention. “You know how I’m turning forty this year and uh… I have to… I need you to give me a prostate exam,” Tom blurted the last bit out in a jumble of words, blushing furiously as the words left his mouth and closing his eyes like he was praying for a lightning to strike him down right at this very second. Mark’s jaw dropped and he stared at Tom with shock. He obviously wasn’t joking, but that was the last thing he would have expected out of Tom’s mouth when he was being serious. Tom started fidgeting again and his eyes kept darting to Mark’s face and then away and then back again. Mark shook his head to clear it.

“You want me to finger fuck you,” Mark stated flatly, just to make sure he had heard that correctly. Tom’s blush seemed to deepen and he stared at the floor intensely like it was the most fascinating thing in all existence. “Why?”

“Well, uh… you know how you have to get that done when you turn forty, and I haven’t… It will be really fucking weird to lose my ass-virginity to some random dude in a lab coat,” Tom said defensively, chewing on his bottom lip and fiddling with his bracelet. Mark snorted with barely contained amusement. “Man this is serious, Jen thinks it’s too weird and anyone else would be just fucked up. You’re my only hope,” he continued, looking up from his lap and at Mark for the first time since the conversation started.

“You seriously have never done it before?” Mark asked with a goofy grin that had started to take over his face. He snickered at the scowl Tom threw at him.

“Not with another person,” he muttered and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Mark’s grin was so wide Tom could practically feel it in the air. “God, Mark, I just want to know what it’ll feel like before I actually go get it done, will you do it or not?”

“Alright.”

“Okay.” Tom stood up and looked expectant, his cheeks still burning red and his demeanor shy and nervous. “Come on then.”

“Now?” Mark asked, his eyebrows shooting up. They had been just bumming around after Travis had left the studio and neither of them had anywhere to be for the next few hours so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise Tom wanted to act out his weird little request right now, but it was still sudden. Maybe he didn’t want to give Mark, or himself, time to think it through and back out of it. At Tom’s hesitant nod Mark sighed and got up from the chair, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Where do you wanna do this?”

Tom chewed on his lip and looked around, his eyes settling on the three-person couch. They were the last people in the studio and nobody would be coming there before tomorrow, so Mark relented and nodded shortly. Without a word Tom dug his hand into his pocket, threw a small bottle full of translucent liquid at Mark and shoved his pants down with little too much force. Mark followed him with his eyes as he lay down on the couch, still abusing his lip with his teeth. He huffed.

“This has to be the weirdest thing you’ve ever asked me to do,” Mark said as he sat down in the space between Tom’s legs and regarded the guy spread out in front of him. It said a lot about their relationship that he could feel even remotely comfortable and at ease even in a bizarre situation like this. But then it wasn’t something he had never imagined, even if the images in his head had always been different than this. Way different. Mark sighed when Tom didn’t answer and instead just threw a hand over his face. He looked down at the bottle and popped it open, squeezing the clear, slick liquid on his fingers and spreading it all over them carefully.

Mark looked up at Tom, who hadn’t moved, and slid his clean hand on the leg Tom had thrown over the back of the couch. His best friend took a deep breath at the touch and swallowed hard, nodding his head without looking up. Mark bit his lip and hovered his lubed hand right next to Tom’s ass before pressing a finger slowly against him. Tom’s breath hitched and he jumped at the touch, making Mark stop briefly and look up only to find the guitarist had hidden his face behind his hands. He didn’t react in any other way, so Mark continued, pressing in harder and slowly sliding his finger inside of Tom. Mark could hear how his best friend’s breath grew heavier and shallower the deeper he went and he noticed his own breathing grow to match with Tom’s. He gulped when he bottomed out, staring up Tom’s body and trying to ignore the fact Tom’s cock had gotten half hard during what felt like agonizingly long slide.

It was surreal to say the least. How many times had he imagined something like this, fingering Tom and seeing how long it would take to have him begging for more? How many times had he imagined what Tom would look like while riding him or sucking him off? Mark had never forgotten the few drunken hand jobs they had traded when they had been younger and impossibly horny, traveling in the van and trying not to wake up Scott sleeping in the front. He had thought he had gotten over that old crush he had had for Tom, but this moment told him another story, bringing back memories and fantasies he shouldn’t be thinking about right now. He grimaced at himself and decided to get it done as quickly as possible, crooking his finger and looking for the right spot.

Mark wasn’t prepared for the throaty moan rolling out of Tom’s mouth when his finger hit his prostate, or the effect hearing it had on him. He could feel himself getting steadily harder and he knew he couldn’t do this any longer than this, and so he started pulling his hand away, hoping to escape the situation as quickly as possible. A hand grabbing his wrist stopped him abruptly and he looked up at Tom automatically. What he saw made him want to groan out loud. Tom’s eyes were hooded and so blown Mark wasn’t sure if there was any brown left at all, and his hair was mussed up in a way it hadn’t been just a few moments before. Mark had no idea at what point Tom had managed to make himself look like he had just had very rough sex, but seeing that made him hard so quickly he wondered if he was just having a really fucked up dream.

“Do it again,” Tom breathed at him, letting go of his wrist and thudding his head back on the couch. Mark stared. This had definitely turned into something else than it had been just a few minutes ago. But the way Tom had sounded saying those words, he couldn’t resist. Mark licked his lips and pushed his finger back in again, this time looking up at Tom’s face when he crooked his finger and staring at his best friend’s face as he groaned out at the feeling. Mark huffed out a breath and did it again, taking in all the little movements Tom made, how he squirmed and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and letting out loud moans.

Mark knew there was no going back when he went to add another finger and started moving them in and out of Tom, watching hungrily at his every movement with lust he had been suppressing for over two decades. His quiet appreciation was cut short when Tom suddenly shot up enough to grab a hold of his shirt and pull him down into a desperate kiss that felt like it was long overdue and held such a passion it made Mark’s heart skip a beat. He answered the kiss with enthusiasm matching Tom’s and groaned deeply into his mouth as Tom’s tongue darted out and rubbed against his. He felt hands fumbling with his belt buckle and fly, and a moment after his pants were being shoved down far enough to expose his hard cock that was already leaking precum and more than ready for action.

“Fuck me Mark, I need you to fuck me so bad,” Tom growled, breaking the kiss and latching his mouth on Mark’s neck. Mark groaned and added a third finger to stretch Tom out more, finding the bottle of lube with his other hand, squeezing a generous amount of the slick substance on his cock when he found it, not caring how much of it he managed to get on the couch as well. He abandoned the bottle right after, pulling his fingers out of Tom and crawling into a better position over him. The feeling of pushing himself inside Tom was only surpassed by the beautiful sounds the guitarist was making and the way his hands gripped onto Mark’s hair and the back of his t-shirt at the stretch.

“Fuck, Tom,” Mark grunted, digging his arms under Tom’s and burying his head in his shoulder as he bottomed out and felt the hot puffs of breath on his neck turn into whimpers. He tilted his head and kissed softly up Tom’s neck and down his jaw all the way to his mouth, pressing a passionate kiss on his lips as he reached them. He drew the kiss out longer than he had intended, wanting to taste every bit of Tom. Mark didn’t move before Tom seemed to have calmed down and bit down onto his lower lip playfully, forcing a smirk out of him as he started to move his hips and pulled his cock almost completely out of Tom before plunging back in, setting a torturously slow pace. He deepened the kiss, swallowing Tom’s moans that erupted from him whenever he hit his prostate and made him buck up and press down again.

Mark had no idea how long they spent kissing in the beat of the slow rhythm his hips created, only breaking out of it as the urgency inside him grew and his pace became quicker and jerkier. His hand traveled down to Tom’s aching cock and started sliding on it imitating the movements of his hips and thumbing over the head on every upward stroke. One of Tom’s hands was traveling around his back under his shirt, the other pulling and tugging on his hair and making him groan loudly. He could feel the heat pooling rapidly inside his lower stomach, his movements growing more brutal and his breaths coming out as hot moans that sounded very much like Tom’s name. Knowing he wouldn’t last a second longer, Mark bit down on Tom’s neck harshly just as his thumb slid over the head of Tom’s cock and his own hit Tom’s prostate, making the guitarist moan his name and spasm around him, pushing Mark over the edge and blacking out his vision completely as his cock pulsed a stream of cum deep inside Tom and filled his whole body with euphoric pleasure.

Mark came down from his personal heaven to the sound of Tom panting heavily under him and a feeling of slickness between their stomachs. He untangled his hand from Tom’s cock, pulling out of him gingerly and rolling next to his best friend on the couch that was definitely too narrow for two grown men. He looked up at Tom’s face with heavy-lidded eyes, a mix of uncertainty and odd satisfaction filling his whole body and making him tingle all over.

“Did we… did we just make love?” he asked after a short pause, slightly horrified at the fact that their encounter hadn’t just been lust ridden fucking.

“Yeah,” Tom breathed out.

“Was that your plan?”

“No.”

Mark let out a deep sigh, leaning his body against the back rest and closing his eyes. “We’re so screwed,” he said with defeated tone, unable to keep the smile rising on his lips as Tom laughed weakly at his words and intertwined their fingers together.


End file.
